The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a device and method of providing repeatable consistent connection with an electrical connector for a missile launch rail.
Making electrical contact across multiple pins for continuity across industrial cables can be accomplished with a variety of conventional connectors to include military standard connectors such as a D38999 series connector. Testing of launch circuitry may be desired at periodic intervals. Testing of the launch connector or aircraft circuitry may be desirable as well. It would be desirable if multiple connecting and disconnecting operations could be done without damaging either the connector which is connected to the launch circuitry or the tester connector. A means for ensuring electrical contact between the launch connector and the tester connector is also desirable.
Ease of use of a connector is also desirable for test connectors to be used in areas of restricted accessibility, reach, and visibility. Conventional connectors may comprise a large lever or handle for a means of making or breaking electrical contact between contact pins of a male connector and contact pin receptacles of a female connector. In certain applications, such as testing aircraft circuitry for an air-intercept missile 120 (AIM-120) launcher rail, a means of assessing contact pin position, other than electrical measurements, may not be possible. A large conventional lever in excess of four inches in length and width may create an undesirable off axis moment about the connector. This can lead to stress, loosening, and bending of the connector pins. A large handle or lever may be difficult to manipulate within a launcher rail mechanism. It would be desirable to have a connector which did not induce undesirable forces on the electrical contact pins.